Estoy aquí
by Drehn
Summary: Lily Evans, Sirius Black, reguntas peliagudas y sus respuestas en el garaje más viejo y sucio de Escocia. '¿Qué es lo más difícil'. Lo único que podría decir Sirius Black más adelante sería gracias. Sirius/Lily bastante leve. ONESHOT.


**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Pareja:** Lily/Sirius.

**Rated: **PG13, pero por precaución.

**Advertencias:** palabras malsonantes, referencias a sexo. Nada grave, en serio.

**Palabras:** 2.901.

**Largo:** One-shot.

**NA: **escrito paramí (en el fondo, creo). En realidad es para Angelix, y también va un poco para otras personas a las que les gusta el pairing. Gracias a Euge por mirárselo y comentarlo.

* * *

**Estoy aquí**

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Llueve, Black.

-Qué observadora eres, Evans. Me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta, yo ni lo había notado.

Lily bufó, contrariada por la actitud de su compañero de casa. Ella estaba haciendo su ronda de prefecta cuando, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, lo vio. A él. En los terrenos. A deshoras. Lo primero que pensó fue '_ya están esos cuatro metiéndose en líos_' y luego 't_endré que ir a hacer algo al respecto_', pero se dio cuenta de que sólo había una figura oscura con forma de persona donde, raramente, antes creía haber visto un perro, así que dedujo que no eran los merodeadores.

Pero no, aquella figura era Black. Ya lo había sospechado y al verle a cinco metros -los andares tranquilos pero elegantes, el pelo largo y más oscuro que la noche, la chupa de cuero, el cigarrillo en las manos- confirmó sus creencias.

Y ahora él, gamberro sin cerebro pero con la espalda más ancha de Hogwarts, se reía de ella.

En contra de lo que Sirius deseara, Lily lo siguió a dos metros, quejándose y diciéndole que '_o vuelves ahora mismo al castillo o aviso a McGonagall, y entonces ya puedes ir preparándote para la expulsión_', a lo que Sirius respondía con una carcajada perruna y un:

-Ni siquiera me han castigo por cosas mucho peores, Evans. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo te preocupa que me puedan echar?

Ella cerró la boca, ofendida, y topando contra él, que se había parado para girarse y contestar, volvió a abrirla y exclamó:

-¡No me importa lo más mínimo! Bueno, un poco sí. Porque Remus es amigo mío, y sé que te echaría de menos. Pero... eh, ¿de qué cosas peores hablas? ¿Se puede saber a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que se notaba a la legua que se moría por sus huesos, sonrió a medias y la cogió de la cintura.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, Lilian?

Ella se separó de él, casi como si estuviera electrocutada.

-Evans para ti, Black.

Siguieron caminando, Lily sin saber hacia donde iba pero sin quejarse ya.

-No soy Jimmy, pelirroja. Y hablando de él, ¿por qué no le dices que sí de una puta vez y, ya sabes, os divertís un rato? -dijo con un guiño. Ese tío era increíble.

-Oh, por favor.

-¿Ves? Te mueres por ello. Estás rogando por ello.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es la ironía, Black?

-Venga, pecosa, si te lías con él puede que hasta yo te haga un favor luego.

Lily se encontró a sí misma incapaz de tolerar ese comentario y le dio un golpe en el brazo; aun así no era un golpe fuerte, era un puñetazo de queja, de _déjalo ya, idiota_, que le dio risa a Sirius. Claro que él se reía por todo.

Entonces llegaron al mismísimo Sauce Boxeador y Lily Evans, Gryffindor de corazón pero, ante todo, una persona con sentido común, retrocedió, murmurando que no sabía por qué seguía a un loco, que ya debería haberse imaginado alguna tontería así.

-¿Tienes miedo? Tranquila, Sirius está aquí -bromeó él.

Él. Cabrón. Desvergonzado. Idiota integral. El chico más sensual que una persona corriente y moliente encuentra en una media de dos vidas y dieciséis años. Ante todo, un gamberro que se llamaba a sí mismo merodeador y algo así como una droga muggle.

Lily lo odiaba a muerte en esos momentos.

-Estás... chiflado.

-Bueno, en mi humilde opinión, todos lo estamos.

-Un momento, Black, creo haber oído la palabra humilde saliendo de tus labios. ¿Increíble, eh?

-Déjalo ya, ¿vale, pelirroja? Y no estoy loco. Sé lo que me hago. Verás, hay una entrada secreta aquí -ella lo miró como si el mero de hablar confirmara lo que acaba de decir: loco de atar-. No me mires así, joder, ya verás.

Entonces miró hacia todas partes, como si buscara alguna cosa. Una llave, ironizó Lily interiormente. Pero no. Encontró un palo más o menos largo entre unos matorrales, le quitó una rama que sobresalía (aunque no hiciera falta) y sonrió. Otra vez. Nadie podría contar la de veces que Sirius Black sonreía en un día (en realidad Remus lo había hecho, pero prefería no decírselo a nadie). Luego se acercó con cuidado al sauce, apartando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos, y lo usó para darle a alguna cosa que Lily no pudo visualizar bien. Lo peor era que todo aquello parecía habitual en él, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, y además lo hacía con tranquilidad, demostrando que podía con todo. Ella se estremeció. Cuando Sirius se giró para decirle que se acercara y lo siguiera, a Lily no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca. Asintió con la cabeza y, en silencio, crearon un acuerdo tácito: yo no te molesto si tú no me molestas.

Pues bien, esto es lo que pasó: Lily no se quejó aunque andaron por un lugar de lo más extraño, oscuro y agobiante. No abrió la boca para preguntar nada, porque de todas maneras sabía que sería algo inútil, y continuó manteniéndose en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino y, cinco segundos después, lo reconociera.

-Joder, Black, ¡esto es Hogsmeade!

-Vaya, si hasta dices tacos. Nos estamos descubriendo mutuamente y todo, y en sólo una noche. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan distinta a las demás? Aunque bueno, no niego que no seas peculiar.

Ella se sintió levemente ofendida, pero entendió que sólo bromeaba. Como siempre. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a tres metros de un banco de la calle principal. Entonces Sirius anunció:

-Tú te quedas aquí. Volveré en un par de horas. Si quieres, vuelve sola, pero no te lo aconsejaría, para serte sincero. Esto parece seguro, pero por la noche, y más en estos jodidos tiempos que corren...

Se quedaron en silencio dos, tres, cuatro segundos y luego Lily se reveló en contra de la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir al mayor patán del universo.

-¡No me pienso quedar aquí mientras tú vas a... a... lo que sea!

-A ver a mi chica.

-Eso. Ya te vale, Black, venir aquí para ligar. ¿No te basta con las de Hogwarts, o qué?

-Sí, me basta y me sobra, más que nada porque aún no pervierto a niñas de primero o segundo, pero es que creo que me has entendido mal, Evans. No vengo aquí para follar. Mi chica no es una chica en sí -explicó Sirius.

Él echó a andar y Lily, incapaz de quedarse ahí sentada esperándolo durante dos horas bajo la lluvia y el riesgo de pillar una pulmonía (que existía de todas maneras), caminó a su lado. Se envolvió el torso con los brazos, tratando de darse calor. Sirius se dio cuenta y le puso su chaqueta de cuero (_La Señora Chupa, tíos_) sobre los hombros; Lily hubiera protestado, pero el calor era demasiado agradable. Se sintió mejor en lo que se dice quidditch.

-Creo que no te entiendo -dijo lentamente-. ¿Tu chica no es una chica? Ahora sí que no sé hacia donde vamos.

Sirius movió su cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

-Ella es... especial. No tardarás en verla.

-Está bien, supongo -admitió Lily, e incluso se permitió sonreír suavemente. Ojo, no era como si nunca le hubiera sonreído a ninguno de los merodeadores. Llevaban seis años yendo juntos a clases, compartiendo desayunos, comidas y cenas, y también sala común y biblioteca, partidos de quidditch y encuentros en la lechucería, así que era normal que se hablaran y se rieran (a veces). De hecho, Lily era muy amiga de Remus; Peter Pettigrew le caía bien, y aunque Sirius y James (Potter y Black) no fueran santo de su devoción, a veces tenían su punto. Y sus problemas, como todo el mundo.

Lo que no quitaba que le dieran una rabia increíble muchas veces.

Cuando llegaron a una especie de garaje (el más viejo y sucio del país, en opinión de Evans, como más tarde recordaría Sirius, aunque no precisamente en Azkaban), dejaron de caminar. Lily vio, frunciendo el ceño, como Sirius abría la puerta fácilmente con algún hechizo no verbal, y cuando entraron se dio cuanta finalmente de quién era su chica. Bueno, de _lo que era_.

Una motocicleta, simplemente (aunque si añadía la última palabra a alguna conversación con Black, estaba segura de que no duraría más de un minuto en el planeta Tierra).

No se podía negar que era bonita. Imponía respeto. Era grande, estaba limpia, olía a grasa, a garaje y a sudor de gente que había pasado horas enteras ahí (no era difícil hacerse una idea general de quién). El color negro era inevitable; anunciaba, gritaba que estaba hecha para ser montada. El motor era raro, en opinión de Lily, y también grande, y las ruedas parecían nuevas.

-Te presento a mi chica. Estoy pensando en ponerle algún nombre, pero mejor no, ¿verdad? Sería demasiado idiota. Nada puede compararse a ella.

-Me gusta.

Sirius sonrió amablemente ante la observación, ya que creía que ella simplemente le reprocharía hacer eso y querer a un objeto. Se sentó en la moto, pero no como si fuera a montarse en ella, simplemente para descansar un poco. Lily se quedó mirando la imagen que mostraban. Se notaba que era de Sirius Black. Cada una de sus partes lo gritaba, aunque tal vez ni se hubiera parado a pensarlo si se la hubiese encontrado en medio de Londres.

-Estoy intentando hacer que vuele. Te aseguro que lo conseguiré: esta preciosidad surcará los cielos, Lily Evans.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó también en la moto.

-¿Quieres un poco de whisky de fuego, o es demasiado para la señorita prefecta?

-Cerveza de mantequilla, si tienes -dijo ella.

-Creo que sí. A veces hay que moderarse, ya sabes.

Fue hasta la nevera y sacó una botella de whisky (que parecía ser sospechosamente ilegal) y una de cerveza de mantequilla. Esta última la vertió en una jarra sencilla.

-Eso no hacía falta, pero... gracias.

-De nada -sonrió Sirius.

Se pusieron a beber, al principio en silencio, después conversando como conocidos tirando hacia amigos; bebidas distintas, posturas distintas, personas distintas. Todo era diferente en ellos, pero Lily se sorprendió pensando que no importaba tanto. ¿Y qué si Sirius no había leído nada de Wilde, o de Joyce, o de Hemingway? ¿Y qué si ella misma era virgen y sentía un gran respeto hacia las reglas? No era James. Tampoco quería serlo. Le dolió pensar en él.

-Oye, Sirius... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Me huelo que no querré responderla, pero hazla, pelirroja. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. Era cálido. Y olía bien.

-¿Por qué tú y tu familia os lleváis tan mal?

Notó como se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y quiso relajarlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que hacer. De repente se sintió una bocazas. Incómoda, siguió en la misma postura que antes, dando pequeños sorbos a la botella de cerveza -ya se había terminado la jarra-, hasta que él se relajó notablemente y empezó a hablar con voz pastosa y grave.

-Sabes que me fui de casa y que ahora vivo con los Potter, ¿verdad? -Lily asintió, sin atreverse a hablar-. Ellos son Black. Sólo eso. Odian a todos los que no son como ellos, a todos los que no son sangre limpia; mestizos, hijos de muggles... También a los traidores a la sangre, como los llaman ellos y otros grupos de gilipollas elitistas, e incluso a algunas familias de sangre limpia porque no son lo suficientemente ricas o porque no se unen a las filas de... bueno, ya sabes que una guerra está empezando. Y ellos están en el bando de los hijos de puta.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

-Eso podía imaginármelo, más o menos. Pero me refiero a que debe de haber algo más. ¿Lo hay, no es así? No me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero... a veces me da la sensación de que te han hecho sufrir mucho.

-Si que te fijas en mí -sonrió efímeramente-. Sí, hay más -dio un trago largo de whisky que le quemó la garganta-. Me odian. No más que yo a ellos, porque es imposible, pero mucho, créeme. Tienen un tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia, y me temo que me han borrado de él. Para que te hagas una idea. Mi vida con ellos ha sido horrible, no temo decirlo. De pequeño jugaba con mi hermano a cosas horribles, simplemente porque nos lo decían, sin saber nada. Sin saber ni lo que eran los muggles, ya querían que los odiásemos a muerte. A mí eso no me gustaba, cosa que contrariaba a mis padres, así que me imponían ciertos castigos. Sus discursos eran horribles. Para cenar, con los invitados... Lo peor era cuando venían mis primas. Supongo que siguen yendo a mi casa para alabar a las Artes Oscuras de mierda. Me da igual.

Lily no pudo reprimirse y lo abrazó, procurando no espantarlo ni nada. Sirius se lo agradeció en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo más difícil? -consiguió preguntar en un hilo de voz, en voz baja, bajísima.

-¿Aparte de estar ahí? Mi elfo doméstico. Bueno, no. Eso no era ni de lejos tan doloroso como ver crecer a mi hermano. Regulus. Él creció queriendo ocupar mi puesto de hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Y yo a él sí que lo quería. Quería que no fuera como los demás, y creo que no lo es, pero... La noche en que me fui, lo más difícil, lo que me costó más, fue tener que admitir que lo estaba abandonando y que él tendría que quedarse en esa puta casa tan oscura y deprimente para hacer lo que dijeran mis padres. Esa puta arpía que es mi madre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Silencio. Pesado. Ominoso. Furioso. Dolido. Demasiado previsible.

-No sé, Lily, no sé. A ratos me odio a mí mismo, y es todo por su culpa.

-Sirius, no -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, estando más cerca que nunca-. No lo hagas. No te odies.

Lily no se siente mal por haber empezado con aquél beso. Al principio fue un tanteo. Era como algo necesario: dejar que supiera que estaba ahí, que no tenía por qué odiarse. Que a ella podría caerle mal a veces, que era en maleducado, un ególatra y un inmaduro, pero ante todo una buena persona. Sus labios se unieron varias veces antes de poder decir que _mira, ahí empezó el beso en realidad_. Luego las lenguas se unieron, y nada se alteró durante un minuto. Pero después pareció que empezaran a despertarse y todo se hizo mucho más palpable, más real. Sirius la cogió por el mentón, sin dejar que se parase a respirar. la besó de nuevo y después simplemente se apoyó en ella, con los ojos cerrados y los labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos.

-Estoy aquí -susurró Lily, prácticamente sin aliento, con la ropa arrugada-. Tranquilo.

Lo único que podría decir Sirius Black más adelante sería gracias.

**teh end**


End file.
